customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:The Disappearance of Simon Mercuryfist
This film is about he disaperance of Hero Factory Agent Simon Mercuryfist. It is in 12 parts. Part 1 Key Points: We breifly see Simon Mercuryfist going missing. Akiyama Makuro and Zib are going to send an agent to get Inspector Blore. Makuro and Zib send Raggodonn Aceflame to get the Inspector. Raggodonn begins his journey. Part 2 Key Points: Akiyama Makuro phones Inspector Blore to tell him he is sending an agent to go and get him. Raggodonn Aceflame is attacked by a bunch of unknown goons. Part 3 Key Points: Raggodonn Aceflame wins the battle killing all but one of the goons. Raggodonn bullies the goon into talking. The goon reveals that he knows where Simon Mercuryfist is but won't tell Raggodonn. Raggodonn puts Cuffs on the goon, but the goon escapes, attacks Raggodonn and had the upper hand as he secretly hit Raggodonn in the back. The goon escapes Raggodonn. Raggodonn continues to run on to Inspector Blore. Part 4 Key Points: Raggodonn Aceflame arrives at Blore's house. Raggodonn and Blore go back to Hero Factory and Zib, Akiyama Makuro and Raggodonn explain everything they know one by one. They eventually come to a descision to send some agents to track down the goon (Raggodonn had put Hero Cuffs on a goon so they can track down the cuffs). Part 5 Key Points: Micheal Stealthgunner is selected by Merrick Fortis to track down the goon. Micheal suggests Cumulo Nimbus should go as well. Part 6 Key Points: Merrick Fortis agrees with Micheal Stealthgunner and says he will ask Cumulo Nimbus. Akiyama Makuro is haunted by his old best friend and tries to hide it from Zib, after Zib leaves, Akiyama Makuro thinks that his old best friend could have something to do with Simon Mercuryfist being missing. Zib asks Quadal to help him find out why Mr. Makuro is acting oddly. Part 7 Key Points: Zib and Quadal think that Mr. Makuro is behaving strangely is because he is under a lot of stress. Cumulo Nimbus is to going to go on the mission with Micheal Stealthgunner. We see Simon Mercuryfist in a prision, chained up while being interogated by an unknown villain that Simon recognises by saying 'You' Part 8 Key Points: James Black comes up with the theory that Simon Mercuryfist was captured by The Graske but Zib denies this by telling him that Simon killed The Graske. Micheal Stealthgunner and Cumulo Nimbus are in the drop ship ready to leave. Part 9 Key Points: Micheal Stealthgunner and Cumulo Nimbus fly in their drop ship to the location of the goon's Cuffs. They land. They are met by about thirty goons. Part 10 Key Points: Teon Azure is battling his old rival. Teon is injured. Raggodonn Aceflame and Zib come to his aid but are attacked by Teon's rival. Raggodonn helps Teon in the fight. (see The Ultimate Showdown) Zib works out that Teon's rival may have something to do with Simon Mercuryfist's disappearance. Zib runs to his office and beginns to create a suspect list with Inspector Blore. Part 11 Key Points: Cumulo Nimbus and Micheal Stealthgunner defeat all the goons and go into a cave. They are met by The Graske. Simon Mercuryfist shouts to them to run away. More goons come in. Micheal fights the goons. Cumulo fights their leader. Part 12 Micheal Stealthgunner frees Simon Mercuryfist and the two escape by orders from Cumulo Nimbus. The cave collapses... Category:User:Louisandsam Category:Films and Series